Miko Mido
Usually a cute and bubbly young woman, Miko Mido is in reality the last descendant of a powerful clan of female ninja which date back to the Sengoku era. A pact, symbolized by a small wooden box, ensures her of the loyalty of the demonic denizens from another dimension - but one day this box is stolen by a rival ninja clan and Miko has to defend herself with any techniques and tricks of the 'sexual ninjutsu' her late grand-mother taught her... Miko's character is most notable and almost unique for the mix between almost virginal innocence and strong sexuality : all the sexuals act she has to do are just how Miroku ninja fight, after all. She is shown as normally enjoying sex, and seems to be slightly bisexual (she associates the idea of romance with a male companion, but enjoys sex with several female characters during the course of the story, even initiating it several times). Yet and in spite of her vast knowledge of sexual techniques, she still sees herself as a virgin - in theory if not in reality. Personality Throughout the series Miko is shown to be a cute, easy-going and cheerful young woman with an iron will : whatever the demons of the underworld may throw at her, she will always come out on the top. The state of her academic proficiency is unknown, but she is shown to be dedicated to her studies. Having known him for several years Miko sees Nin-nin as a friend. She isn't interested in him in a romantic fashion, though (much to Nin-nin's chagrin.) A lot of gags (removed in the western editions) see Nin-nin groping Miko, or even get "rewarded" for helping defeat an especially tough monster. Physical appearance Miko is a fair teenage girl of average - but well-toned, thanks to her ninja training - build and with nice proportions - even if she still envies Yaku's larger bust. Her most distinctive feature is her waist-length hair kept by her signature giant pink ribbon with stars patterns on it in the manga (but a solid color ribbon in the anime, as it is easier to animate. Her eyes are a shade of orange-auburn. Ninja techniques As a descendant and future leader of her ninja clan, Miko has been taught a vast quantity of ninja techniques by her grand-mother. Some of these techniques will be familiar to any aficionado of Japanese pop-culture and classic "ninja" movies and anime, like the ability to use shadow doubles, swap her body with a log, jumping, fast running... Yet most of the techniques she has been taught, to keep in tradition with the Miroku clan history and nature, are sexual in nature. For example, Miko can use her pubic hair as projectiles, concentrate her ki in her clitoris to make it grow and attack other female ninja with it, shoot milk from her breasts to blind an opponent... her vessel has been especially trained to be able to defeat huge demons, and she can even snap the organ of any male ninja who would try to rape her. Her most used Miroku sexual arts are : * Nyoninboh : Miko's secret weapon against females; she can make her clitoris grows to the size of a man's penis and use it to make her opponents come. To her surprise, she will have to learn that she is not the only one to have mastered this art, and Fubuki will come very close to winning her duel against Miko. * Iron pubes : Miko’s pubic hairs turn into needles that shoot at her opponent. * Milk strike : A shot of milk from Miko's breast which can blind an enemy. * Alcoholic shower : Close-combat move, Nin-Nin sprays alcohol on Miko's opponent's body, and she raises her body heat to ignite the alcohol. * Using her accupuncture skills, Miko can pierce the hidden pleasure points of a female body to make her opponent come. * Acid blast : Miko shoots acid from her vagina. Fubuki has a variant of this technique that she uses to melt demon tentacles inside her. Her Aoi Tatsumaki (Blue Whirlwind) art where she removes her ribbon to form a mini-tornado with her hair isn't in fact a Miroku technique but the result of Miko's demonic heritage. Differences between manga and anime Some light differences were given to Miko's personality in the anime, presumably to make her 'cuter'. Most notably is her refusal, in the anime, to do any blowjob when she needs to drink fresh virgin semen to travel to the underworld; instead, she uses a strong aphrodisiac. The manga doesn't show Miko having such a strong opposition to the idea (and indeed introduces a new character, a male friend of Miko from childhood, to 'help' her get into the makai dimension). These creative differences were discussed between Toshio Maeda (the mangaka) and Rusher Ikeda (anime producer) in the La Blue Girl Returns commentary track; Rusher Ikeda acknowledged that some differences were given to Miko personality to please the otaku audience, adding that Miko from the original manga had a more 'mature woman' image whereas in the anime she is depicted more as a 'cute girl'. Censorship One of the most severe instance of censorship in the US version is Miko's age being changed from 16 in the original version to 18. Category:Characters Category:Females